Finding You
by thefrozencherryblossom
Summary: One night in the Rukon District, Momo Hinamori is kidnapped by a mysterious stranger. Who are they? What do they want? And what is Toshiro Hitsugaya going to do about this? Hitsuhina! R&R please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So I was looking at this story recently, it was my first and I finished it a good while ago. But anyways, long story short, I decided to rewrite it. Enjoy! :3 If people who read this before want to maybe not read that's no problem, I'd hate to be bothering you. But also if you want to re-read, I'll be adding a few extra scenes and such this time ^_^**

* * *

"Rangiku-san! Are you here?" a petite young woman said out loud as she looked around the tenth division office. She guessed she shouldn't be surprised. Since when was Matsumoto Rangiku an office person anyway?

"Hinamori?" a male voice stated questioningly.

"Oh Hitsugaya-kun! Sorry, I didn't see you behind all that paperwork," Momo giggled a bit. Hitsugaya Toshiro's face softened slightly upon seeing her innocent smile.

"You trying to say I'm short? And it's Captain Hitsugaya!" he asked gruffly, pretending to be annoyed.

"Well you're not tall either..." Momo stated. Toshiro looked at her sharply.

"Did you need something?" he asked.

"Oh! Not really, I just wanted to talk to Rangiku-san!" Momo told him.

"About what?" Toshiro questioned, his curiousity peaked. Sure they were friends but he still wanted to know why.

"N- n- nothing! Um, I have to go anyway! I have a mission in the Rukon district and I won't be back until late so I'll talk to her tomorrow! Bye!" Momo rushed out of the offices as fast as she could.

"What was that about?" he muttered to himself as he went back to paperwork. He was disappointed she'd left so suddenly. As well as that, she'd been so nervous when he asked her about the subject of her and Rangiku's talk. It bugged him. _Why didn't she want to tell me?_

The poor confused captain of the tenth division had no idea he was actually the subject of the conversation Momo wanted to have with her strawberry-blonde friend.

* * *

Lieutenant Hinamori Momo raised Tobiume up over her head and slashed the blade down in front of her. She landed with a neat crouch and stood up as the hollow now behind her disintegrated. She sheathed Tobiume. Momo turned and smiled slightly to herself.

That hadn't taken as long as she had expected, even though she had spent the last ten minutes fighting that thing. She had already finished her paperwork before coming to investigate several hollows so she could go to bed when she got home. Midnight. An early night for a change. Things had been hectic recently.

Momo had been sent to take care of the hollow in the Rukon district a while ago and all she wanted now was to get home. She went to find the group of squad five members that had come with her. She had gotten separated from them as she pursued the hollow she had just destroyed.

She quickly found the clearing the fight had taken place. She gasped in shock. Most of the group lay on the ground, losing blood quickly or already dead. She wanted to be sick, the feeling of nausea overwhelming her. She had been leading the group yet she had left them to pursue the hollow.

This was her fault.

Sadness and grief clung to her conscience as she quickly went to assist the remaining soul reapers who were still fighting. Another half an hour went by before the last hollow disintegrated. Only her and two members of her group were still standing. Seven had been dead when she arrived and another had died in the last half an hour when fighting with her and the other two soul reapers.

Sorrow haunted her as she gazed at the dead members. The pools of blood surrounding some, bright crimson. She felt the bile rise in her throat but did her best to swallow it. It left an acid taste in her mouth. The hollows had been strong. Much more powerful than she had anticipated. She motioned for them to gather the bodies while she contacted the Seretei. Once finished relaying her message to a hell butterfly and releasing it Momo turned.

There was no time to react and the blade swung before she could utter a sound. The blade removed the heads of the two remaining shinigami. They were no more. Fear gripped the lieutenant as she gazed upon the killer of the two.

Bloody, bruised and dead there stood one of her subordinates. At least she had thought he was dead. In his hand the zan pakuto that had taken the shinigami's lives. His friend's lives. It made no sense. The front of his robes where soaked in blood. His own blood. No one could possibly be alive after losing so much, but then again, he didn't look very alive despite how he stood in front of the terrified lieutenant.

He stood straight, his zan pakuto held tightly in his hand, his clothes were slashed in several places and he had deep cuts all over his body. _How could he be alive? How could he have killed his friends like that?_

And then she realised. _It must be something to do with those hollows from earlier_. As if it heard her thoughts, suddenly a hollow slowly advanced from the depths of the trees behind the man. _ Damn! I should have noticed it's spiritual pressure! I was careless_.

Suddenly as if noticing the hollow's presence the rest of the 'dead' shinigami got to their feet. Their movements were jerky and awkward, inhumane looking. Momo quickly drew Tobiume and took up a stance. She had no intention of fighting them. She didn't have it in her. But she did have to be able to defend herself.

Their eyes were blank and lifeless she noticed. Their irises rolled back into their head, leaving whites. These people were hardly alive, just their bodies were being controlled. The thought sickened her. _What a low and cowardly thing to do._

She knew this but hurting people she knew or cared about just wasn't in her nature. It just couldn't happen. It wouldn't. The hollow shrieked. A horrible high-pitched sound that made Momo want to cover her ears but her stance didn't change despite this.

As if to signal the fallen shinigami they lunged. They lunged for her. They were going to attack her. The thought was horrible. People she had fought side by side with. This kind of situation reminded her of the war when-. No she shouldn't dwell over the past. It had all happened and was over now. That was it. She needed to worry about now.

They were nearly upon her now. Now. Fast and hardly with half her full effort Momo lifted Tobiume. The zan pakuto on zan pakuto clang rang through the clearing. They may be soul reapers but she was still a lieutenant.

She noticed on the contact they were stronger and faster than they should have been. Her conclusion was it was due to the hollow no doubt. She was trying to stay calm. She was trying very hard.

As she counteracted strike after strike of various blows. She sent many to the ground to give herself a chance. Even doing this caused her to feel guilt. The first good chance she got she flash-stepped away.

She fled several miles away before stopping. Momo could see the walls of the Seretei not far ahead. She studied her surroundings, checking for the opponent. When she saw none she took great care in checking her spiritual pressure was concealed and jumped down from the tree she was occupying.

She landed in a silent crouch and stood quickly. Wanting to return to the Seretei as quickly as possible she began to eliminate the distance between her and it. However when she was only a short distance from the outer walls they reappeared.

_ How could they have_ _found me. My spiritual pressure was concealed!_ Tobiume was swiftly drawn once again. Momo noticed now that this time they were accompanied by hollows as well. This sparked Momo's confusion. And then she realised. _C- could it be some sort of ambush?_ she wondered.

She knew it would be risky to take them all on herself and right now risks were better avoided. She leaped into the air and feigned an attack from above. Just as it appeared she would strike she flash-stepped away.

She was worried now. And the outer wall of the Seretei was just there. A sudden hope filled her. She leaped, planning to land on the ground before swiftly gaining entry. However in mid-air a force collided with her head and knocked her to the ground.

Tobiume flew out of her grasp and she felt dizzy and confused. _What just happened?_ Her body hit the ground with a thud. A sickening crack followed. There was a horrific pain in her ribs. At least one was definitely broken.

Black dots swam before her eyes. She blinked and stood. Her ribs felt like they were on fire. Pain engulfed her. She stood there hunched over, a hand to her side where her rib was broken. She looked up at her attacker.

"You! You're a-" she said suddenly. The character smiled evilly and rushed towards her. And their fist made contact with her broken rib.

An agonised scream ripped through the air and not a single person inside the Seretei missed it. Everyone heard it.

Everyone may have heard her scream, but no one saw her disappear with the stranger.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo (which is not me).**

**How was the re-written version? Drop a review? I'd like to know how I did :3**

**Arigatou gozaimasu! I'll update soon, neh?**

**FrozenC^^**

**22/06/2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Soul Society, the Seretei, the Tenth Division.**

Toshiro Hitsugaya was asleep in his office. He had fallen asleep about an hour ago while doing paperwork. It wasn't due for days but he wanted something to keep him from falling asleep.

Normally it would be much later before he would be in danger of falling asleep but he had not had a decent nights sleep in a week, just a couple hours here and there. There was only one reason he was staying up. He could've gotten a good night's sleep but he didn't.

He was waiting for Momo to get back.

He just wanted to check that she returned safely. She didn't know he was doing this and he didn't want her to. On the other hand it would also make her feel bad. She would think that he was being overprotective.

His strawberry blonde lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto was asleep on the sofa trying to get over the effects of all the sake she had consumed. Both were fast asleep. But it didn't last very long. A scream rang through the entire Seretei.

Toshiro Hitsugaya sat up quickly with a jerk. He knew that scream. He knew who it belonged to. Panick and pure fear overwhelmed him. His lieutenant had also woken up. The scream of her best friend had snapped her out of her drunken slumber.

She looked worried and shocked, like she couldn't possibly comprehend that the scream belonged to Momo. Her best friend. _What had happened?_ She turned to ask her captain.

" Captain-" she began but he had picked up Hyourinmaru and was already gone. Rangiku followed his lead. She retrieved Haineko and hurried to the origin of the scream. Momo's scream.

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya had never run so fast in his life. Everything he passed was a blur. He flash-stepped the entire way, leaping from the top of building to building without pause. He noticed two other people on their way as well. He didn't care.

There was one thing he had dedicated most of his life to. Momo. Protecting her. Growing stronger for her sake. If she had been killed Hitsugaya knew he would never forgive himself. Her scream kept repeating over and over in his head like a broken record. his eyes turned clouded.

_She must have been in complete agony_, he thought to himself. This only increased his speed. In what took only another minute felt like a century to Toshiro. He reached the outer wall and quickly exited the Seretei. He looked around where he had landed in a crouch. Everything was silent. He was panicking now.

"Hinamori! Hinamori!" he yelled as loud as he could. It remained silent all around him. The trees weren't even swaying to a breeze. the air was dead. He saw a glint of metal a few feet away and hurried toward it.

He didn't want it to be what he knew it was. Momo's zan pakuto. Tobiume. It lay on the ground, abandoned and with dried blood on the blade. Momo would never have left Tobiume lying around like this and Toshiro knew it.

He concentrated. Momo had been here, without a doubt. And hardly any time ago at all, only a couple minutes at the most. There had been someone else here too. The spiritual pressure was very strong but he couldn't recognise it. It felt familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He sensed several people approaching his location he knew who they were.

Kiyone Kotetsu, Izuru Kira, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Shuhei Hisagi and Rangiku Matsumoto stood before the squad ten captain. All looked concerned and worried and there was no guessing why.

"It was Momo wasn't it?" what Kiyone said was more of a statement than question.

"Th- That's Tobiume isn't it," said Izuru eyeing the zan pakuto in Hitsugaya's hand. He nodded.

"Have you found out anything, like what happened?" asked Rukia a concerned look in her eyes.

"No I just arrived. So far I only found her zan pakuto," Hitsugaya answered quietly. The unease remained.

"Rangiku, Renji, Izuru, we'll see if we can locate the group she came with and discover anything we can from that. Kiyone, Rukia stay with Captain Hitsugaya and look around here," Shuhei took charge, not able to stand the silence surrounding them. The group of four left, leaving Rukia and Kiyone with the captain.

Toshiro sighed. Kiyone and Rukia both looked extremely concerned. He scanned the area around him. Suddenly he saw something shimmer in the moonlight. He quickly and warily approached. As soon as he reached it Toshiro gasped in shock.

"H- H- Hinamori," he choked quietly. There on the ground before him was a small pool of fresh, warm blood and floating on the top was a familiar bright blue square of fabric.

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya whispered. "What happened? You can't be gone. You can't have left me. You've never been a selfish person or a cruel person. You have never deserved all the bad things that happened to you. Aizen, the war.

"You didn't deserve to be part of something so horrible. Someone like you. You can never not deserve more. You deserve better Momo. I want to deserve to have you as mine. I.. I.. Momo. I've failed you…"

_I need to pull myself together… for Momo_, he thought to himself.

"Third seat Kotetsu! I need you to go get Captain Kurotsuchi and bring him here to scan the unusual spiritual pressure. Kuchiki come with me. We'll find Matsumoto and the others," Toshiro ordered.

"Yes sir!" said Kiyone loudly before flash stepping away. Rukia simply nodded to the tenth division captain. Hitsugaya flash-stepped away to find the lieutenants with Rukia close behind.

He felt like his life was falling apart. Without Momo there was nothing. No reason to go on. If she was dead he had no idea how he could live with himself. He was supposed to have grown this strong for her. To protect her. It was his motivation and his reason.

She was his reason to smile, train harder, get stronger and live. Momo was his world. He loved her. One thing he had never really comprehended was she loved him just as much. He just didn't know it. Yet.

* * *

"Captain Hitsugaya!" said Shuhei in greeting.

"Captain!" said Rangiku pretending to be cheery. Attempting to lighten the mood. She hated seeing everyone so down and worried. She was too. More than most she reckoned but…

"Lieutenants, Matsumoto, did you discover anything?" asked Hitsugaya anxious.

"Several things. We'll try and explain as quickly as possible. The first thing we found was on our way here. We reckon by the spiritual pressure and marks on the tree branches, Momo did head the direction of the Seretei, quickly too like she was running away from something. When we got here we found it," explained Renji indicating the dead soul reapers around them. The group Hinamori had been with.

"We believe that there was an encounter here with a strange kind of hollow who took control of eight of the members. The two other members appeared to have been killed with a zan pakuto so either by these guys or Momo, though I doubt it was her. She wouldn't have killed them without hesitation and there is no mark on them like the others which indicates they were being controlled. We finally managed to kill the last of them a minute ago though it was no easy task," continued Izuru.

Hitsugaya nodded. He was right. Toshiro knew it was unlikely Momo would kill her fellow squad members even if they were under hollow influence.

"That's all we found here but further up it seems they intercepted her about a couple miles from here with several hollows with strong spiritual pressures however it doesn't seem she fought them and knowing Momo she probably wanted to avoid taking a risk and tried to outrun them. That's it Captain," finished Rangiku sighing.

Hitsugaya thought for a minute. It all fit together someway but most of it still didn't make sense.

"Well I think it seems like she was ambushed," said Rukia quietly. Toshiro thought about it and it struck him. It made sense now. The eight members weren't enough to overcome her, so they confronted her again with several strong hollows.

When she avoided them... The very strong spiritual pressure back outside the wall. The blood and the piece of fabric she uses to tie up her hair. The others probably couldn't keep up with her pace so she was either not strong enough or caught by surprise outside the wall.

They probably injured her so she couldn't struggle or fight and left straight away then. _But still, why did they want Momo?_ He explained his theory to the rest and they all agreed it was the most likely. Everyone was still confused by why they'd kidnap Momo in particular.

"She is a lieutenant I suppose.. She's quite skilled and strong not the most experienced though at fighting," suggested Rangiku.

"Kido!" said Rukia suddenly. Everyone looked at her, "Momo is a master of kido, one of the best in the entire thirteen court guard squads. Other than some captains she'd be the best at it. And it would be easier to get a lieutenant not only to come out of the Seretei but to take down as well before anyone realised it." Everyone agreed. It was the most logical reason and the only one they had.

"It still doesn't make sense. Why would they need her kido?" asked Toshiro, saying it more to himself than the others.

"They're planning something no doubt," said Rangiku, angry her friend was being used like this.

"They obviously don't care if we know they took her or not," commented Izuru.

"I think I know why they don't care if we know or not," said Renji. They all nodded. They all knew why.

They would think it impossible for them to rescue her as there was a slim chance of permission being given to save her. The same thing was running through everyone's heads. They were all thinking the same thing. All of them.

The one thought running through their head, the look of determination and slight anger in all their eyes, the stubborn set of their jaws. They weren't giving up their friend without a fight. Not a chance.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo (which is not me).**

**I'll admit it took me a while to get around to editing this chapter, guess I've been occupied :3 See you soon! Reviews are appreciated. :)**

**FrozenC^^**


End file.
